Helena
by Oracle-BabsGordon
Summary: So Long And Goodnight. After the death of Wally West, the team and Justice League are already trying to move on with the loss. It doesn't help when a secret Batman was keeping from almost everyone, comes to light. (Season 3 Young Justice AU with Earth-2 Huntress inserted (aka Helena Wayne))
1. Chapter 1

Helena

Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place a few months after Endgame and is a "Season 3″ AU with the inserted character of Helena Wayne from Earth-2 (Also known as Helena W

* * *

Chapter 1

Getting through the loss of one of your own was no easy task. There was a lot of in-fighting, a lot of people skipping training and to top it all off; a few failed missions due to the fighting. The fights were over stupid little things, for a while

The day she came along, the entire day seemed completely normal to start off with, training with Black Canary and Nightwing. M'gann made burgers and tofu burgers and everything seemed normal.

That was, until Batman came in.

"Nightwing. Batgirl. With me." He orders, knowing in the back of his head that they would follow them.

Batgirl and Nightwing put down their food and follow Batman, no questions asked.

Before they could even make it into the Zeta Tube's before their wrist computers went off.

"Hostage situation at Gotham Academy?" Batgirl asks Dick in a small whisper.

"That's what we're doing," Batman spits. "Get a move on."

As they quickly slap on their suits, their computer goes off 2 more times.

"Tim just sent out an SOS." Dick says in worry as he grabs his escrima sticks and heads toward the Zeta Tubes.

The 3 different signals made Barbara slightly confused. She figured it couldn't be a computer malfunction because she just upgraded every operating system last week.

She shrugs it off, for now, and follows her partner.

They land on the roof first, sliding through the vents with quick speed. Splitting up down the long hallway with quick speed. Batman split up on his own, heading down the West wing towards the english department.

There were 3 pockets full of kids and gunmen, They herded the students like cattle into spaces.

Tim was stuck in the school library like a sitting duck which angered him to no end. Right now there were 5 gunmen waving assault rifles around like they were paint ball guns. Together they had herded the West Wing together into one spot. He sat silently, staring at them, waiting for when Bruce and the rest of them would get here to get him out.

Out of the crowd of silent students, one girl stood up. "Mister I gotta go to the bathroom!"

The girl was Helena Kyle, a scholarship kid who really had a mouth on her. She was smart though, had a few classes with Tim. He had to keep up with her in English.

The one guy spat at her in his thick Russian (Slavic?) accent. "Not my problem."

The girl, with the guts she had, walked towards the man. "My period just started and I don't have any underwear on!"

The guy looks at her weirdly. "Why is that?"

"Laundry day, and you know what, this is my only uniform and I'm going to get it all dirty!" She exclaims sadly.

"I don't see any…"

She sweeps his feet with her leg, making the man the topple over with his rifle. She grabs it and runs to the empty half of the library. She peeks from behind one of the shelves and waits for the men to follow her one by one.

As one man turns the corner, she takes the buttstock of the rifle and with all the strength she had bashes the rifle in his face.

As another man turns to her shelf, the lights switch off.

 _Took him long enough._

She takes the rifle and shoots out one of the long tall windows of the library. "EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" She exclaims.

The kids scream at the gunshots but start to run towards the window, jumping out into the bushes and taking off towards the crowd of parents that gathered outside.

"What took you so long, pops?" She says to the Batman, who's busy turning riflemen into rag-dolls.

"Shut up and fight."

Helena laughs at that and reaches for his utility belt and holds his batarang in her hand like her pocket knife.

There were only 2 guys left, when the guy tried to use his weight on her, she just went for a swift kick to his face. The guys stumbles back but he still comes running at her like a line-backer.

She takes the batarang and jabs it into his shoulder and shoves him into the book shelf, and he didn't get back up.

Batgirl watched from the hallway in amazement, growing confused on how such a girl could fight like that. She didn't investigate it further like she wanted to, instead she took off to Nightwing to give back-up.

The gunmen were down, and Batman looked at the girl in disapproval. "Didn't I tell you to not go charging into this?"

"I got bored." She jokes sticking her tongue out at him. "Just, thanks for getting here."

Batman smirks. "If I had come in a few minutes later I wouldn't have needed to."

Then she takes a glass and cuts up her arm a little bit, making it look like she was a victim and not a Gotham Savior. "Ready when you are."

Batman wraps an arm around the girl and shoots his grappling gun to the light pole. He grabs her by the waist and pulls them out of the room and over the crowd. He lands near the ambulance.

"Thank you Batman," She fake murmurs in tears. "Thank you! You saved my life!"

He wanted to laugh, Batman wanted to laugh.

He places her on the gurney as he grapples to the school again, running and putting an end to the chaos.

You could see the three leave from the roof, the rich parents and their kids cheering as they disappeared into the day.

Helena looks at her bandaged arm as she sees Tim Drake walk over to her.

She sighs. "You holding up there, Timmy?"

He nods and holds up his arm. "Cut it on the way out of the library." He says. "It's not deep, I'll live. I just wanted to say what you did was brave."

She smiles. "Not really."

"You could've died."

 _He wouldn't let that happen._ She thinks for a moment. "I would've been fine. Is Bruce coming to pick you up?"

Helena distinctly remembered when his parents died. Everyone walked up to Tim and gave him hugs, She remembers giving him her pudding from her lunch for like, two weeks.

"Yeah, he should be here soon." He says. "Is your dad coming?"

"No, my mom should be here." She looks around for a moment. "I don't know where she could possibly be. I'll see you around?"

Tim frowns a little at that. "At least let me repay you for saving my life, I'll sit with you until your mom gets here?"

Helena laughs at her classmate. "Go ahead, Drake." She jokes as she pats the seat next to her in the back of the ambulance.

He sits next to her, the blood on his forehead and the sweat and small drops of blood dripping from her face.

"Is that your blood?" He asks.

She looks at him oddly before going to wipe her face on her uniform sleeve. She looks at it and shakes her head. "Nope."

One by one the students gave statements to the officers and leave. But Helena's mother was nowhere to be seen, she had given her extensive statement to Commissioner Gordon himself, who thanked her for her bravery.

"I don't have half the balls you have, kid." He says through his Cigar. "You're crazy."

Tim's adoptive father was a little late to the scene also, which wasn't surprising to her.

When a big fancy sports car comes speeding up to the lot, Helena smirks. Loud music's blaring out the speakers and she swore she saw the car _bounce._

Out of the front seat of the car comes Tim's guardian Bruce Wayne and his brother, Dick Grayson. Out of the one passenger seat is Barbara Gordon, Dick's girlfriend?

"Tim!" Barbara exclaims hugging him tightly "Thank god you're alright! I was so worried!"

Tim hugs back, smiling at her. "I'm fine."

"Who's this, Timmy? your girlfriend?" Dick teases.

Helena goes wide-eyed and starts to laugh nervously. "I-uh…No."

"She's not my girlfriend," Tim says sternly. "She's just a classmate. She saved the library of kids."

"Thank you," Bruce says to her. "Your mother and father should be proud of you."

"Actually sir," Helena corrects as politely as she can. "It's just my mother, and she doesn't seem to be here right now."

"Well," Bruce says. "As a debt of gratitude, let me give you a ride home."

Helena smiles and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "Why thank you, Mr. Wayne." She giggles. "That's very kind of you."

Barbara studies the girl from afar, her interactions with herself, Dick, Bruce and Tim. She's letting this all roll off rather naturally and it's still not good enough. Barbara saw the way she fought those gunmen, she worked with Batman perfectly and they were just perfect strangers.

 _Or were they?_

The 5 of them pack into the sports car and take off towards the city.

"Where do you live?" Bruce asks Helena.

"Gotham Centennial Apartments." She answers him. "It's just outside downtown."

The car takes the next right as Barbara starts off the conversation. Investigating the link between her and Bruce.

"So Helena, My father says you took out one of the gunmen before Batman came. Where did you learn that?" She asks. "It's pretty impressive for a girl of your size."

"My mom's shitty boyfriends." The girl says back with a little smirk. "That answer your question?"

Barbara nods. "Well thank you, anyway."

The brunette girl nods in acknowledgement as Dick glances at the red-headed bat in confusion.

Helena shifts in her seat, a signal to Bruce. _She knows something._

She can feel the car speed up a little bit as they make another turn into the apartment complex. Helena gets out, looking towards Tim. "Thanks for sitting with me."

Tim nods. "Thanks for saving my life."

Helena rolls her eyes and laughs walking to her apartment door. "Stop saying that."

Helena walks up the fumbles with her key for a moment before she watches Bruce speed off in his fancy car.

 _Nice seeing you again, Bruce._

She unlocks the door, and heads inside the apartment.

Barbara was still confused. The extra SOS, The girl, the fighting. It was all itching at Barbara and she wanted to find out the truth.

"Good work you two," Bruce says to Dick and Barbara. "You should be proud of yourselves."

A good work? We should be proud? Now, Barbara had to look into this.

It's hours of hacking into Batman's personal computer and she still couldn't find anything. It takes her into the Friday night, digging to find the connection. She sits in the corner with her tablet as the rest of the team binged on TV together.

"you okay Batgirl?" Nightwing asks, sitting next to her on the couch. "You seem, off."

"I'm fine." She says, completely lying to him.

"Batgirl…" He says again, hoping to get in the loop on why she was so curious about Helena in the car earlier today.

"It's that girl," She says. "I saw her, with Batman." She whispers. "They were fighting together."

"Yeah," Dick says, confused. "The girl's nuts."

"They were fighting like a team." She says. "You should've seen them! They worked together, He gave her a batarang to use."

Dick raises an eyebrow. "That's…odd…" He admits. "But that doesn't mean anything."

"Don't you find it weird that a Team Com's unit was used to send out a second SOS?" Barbara asks.

"Tim's could've malfunctioned."

She grumbled and rolled her eyes as she just kept looking for something to tie them together.

There has to be something.

In the hours of Saturday Morning, Batman called the team for an emergency mission. Miss Martian, Batgirl, Robin Nightwing and Superboy. A mission to Gotham, there was no need to get the rest of the team to manage Coms, Batman took over.

Batgirl looked over at Nightwing. "Weird." She mouths.

They were given their coordinates and were off in the bioship.

"Where are we going at this time of night?" M'gann asks from the passenger ship.

"Just follow the coordinates." Nightwing says. "Batman has a good reason for this. It's important."

Barbara watches the coordinates match up with the bio-ship to their location. She watches as M'gann parks, and nods. "We're now over the drop-off."

Nightwing M'gann and Batgirl jump towards the roof as Superboy stayed behind.

With M'gann's help They density-shifted in the apartment that was right below.

The place however was a complete disaster. Food, Glass and furniture were all over the room. As Batgirl makes it through the living room to the kitchen, she sees a massive pile of blood on the floor. She stops for a moment and turns her head, through the window, she saw the hallway and out that window, she saw where she and Bruce were parked.

Helena.

She steps over the pile of blood and starts to look at the scene, the wood cabinet door was completely crushed. She winced at that and looked around some more. Then, hear Batman was talking in her ear.

"what's your status?"

"I'm in the kitchen," She says. "There's a large pile of blood on the floor and I don't see anyone around."

As soon as she says that, she hears her tracker monitor start to beep repeatedly on her utility belt. She took it out and watched the screen. A red blip was pointing to the kitchen cupboard. She walks forward towards the cupboard. The beeping was getting louder and faster, it just kept going until she opened it.

It was Helena, the girl from earlier, clutching a gun to her hand and she looks at Barbara with fear in her eyes.

"She's dead…M-m-my mother is dead…" She whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Batgirl looks at her oddly. "Did you call us?"

She nods rapidly. "I'm sorry…I…I needed him…" She says in a flurry of sobs.

"Him, who?" She asks kindly as she sits on the cabinet floor next to her.

Now, Nightwing Robin and M'gann were now watching from the threshold of the kitchen area.

"Bruce." She whispers to herself. "I-I need Bruce…"

Batgirl goes wide as she sees the familiar Bat-tracker in her hand. They can't be restarted, or put back together. When they used one they put a deactivation code in it. Not even the Pentagon could turn on back on. Even if her investigating was in vain, she couldn't leave Helena behind.

"He's waiting for you." She assures. She holds out her hand for Helena and smiles reassuringly.

Helena takes her hand and puts down her gun. "Can you help me up?" she asks pointing up to the entry to the attic.

Batgirl nods and cups her hands. "Come on."

Helena steps up and Batgirl lifts her up. Helena opens the hatch and grabs the big duffel bag and jumps back. "Thanks." She mutters through her hiccups

Batgirl nods. "Let's just get you to Batman."

Helena nods and wipes her eyes, thank you. Dick caught sight of her arms, there were fresh bruises and cuts littering both of her arms. This was one hell of a fight she was through.

Nightwing takes a picture of the kitchen with his mask and uploads it to his wrist computer. He watches Helena walk towards the window. "Can I take to your bag?" He asks.

Helena looks at him and nods. "Thank you." She says handing him her duffel.

M'gann walks up to her. "Take my hand."

With one quick movement, Helena and M'gann were heading up to the bioship.

Batgirl looks at Dick and Tim. "I think she knows," she says. "I think she knows Batman's ID."

Nightwing raises his eyebrows in surprise. "She said his name when I was helping her." Batgirl says. "Plus everything I told you earlier I just wonder…"

"What Bruce is hiding from us."

After Robin, Nightwing and Batgirl took extensive crime scene photographs. They start to head back for the Watchtower. Tim watched his classmate keep her head straight out the front wind-shield, the girl barely blinked. She just stared forward with this empty stoic expression on her face.

Robin was the same way too when he saw his father in the middle of the kitchen. He was empty and quiet to let the information sink into his brain. His father was dead, now Helena's mother was dead.

He puts a hand on her shoulder and feels her tense up under his glove. She turns over and sees him with a sympathetic glance from under his Domino Mask. "What is it, Robin?"

"I know exactly what you're going through." He says. "I wanted to say that I'm here if you want to talk."

Helena looks back at the Boy-Wonder and nods slightly. "Thank you," She whispers. "That means a lot to me."

Nightwing looks at the girl in confusion. Her and Bruce. There had to be a good reason for the connection between her and Bruce. Was she a possible choice for Robin? Was she supposed to be in Dick's position?

"Bioship to Watchtower." Miss Martian announced. "Open Docking Bay 6."

"Docking Bay 6 opening." Batman calls back as they land safely inside.

When they land, Nightwing takes her bag again.

"Thank you." She mutters. "You're too kind."

He laughs. "It comes with being Batman's right hand man."

"Former Right hand man." Robin jokes as he stands with Batgirl. The two of them keep their eyes on Nightwing and Helena as they walked out of the bioship.

"So," Superboy says. "Who's she again?"

"If we knew," Robin says. "We'd tell you."

"Follow me!"

Although, Helena didn't need to follow him. She seemed to know the way around as if it were the back of her hand. Nightwing looks at her oddly before he ends up following her to wherever she was going to.

When they make it to the Zeta Tubes, Helena runs into the waiting arms of Batman. She throws her arms around his torso and digs her face into his torso.

Nightwing watches in astonishment as Batman holds onto the girl. Like he was relieved that she was safe. He leans against the threshold of the door and watches as Batman's eyes close and he sighs in relief.

That's when it hit him.

She's his daughter.

Helena walked over to Superboy and Miss Martian and properly thanked them for helping her. Miss Martian astonished at her manners. She walked over to the Batfamily and they all, without a hitch, zeta'd back to the bat cave.

"You really need to explain yourself." Batgirl says to Batman as everyone de-masked and de-cowled. "Because I'm really not all that happy about the secret girl you send us out to get in the middle of the night."

"She's his daughter." Nightwing says. "It explains the fight at the school and the SOS signal."

"He was right," Helena says crossing her arms. "You are a good detective."

Barbara and Tim are rather astonished at the statement. But Tim laughs and turns to Dick. "And you called her my girlfriend!"

Helena snickers a little with a small smile on her face. "Yeah, that's rather gross."

"Miss Helena?"

"Alfred!" She exclaims, running over to the old man bringing water and snacks to everyone. Alfred puts down the tray and wraps his arms around his granddaughter. "What brings you here!"

He unwraps his arms from her and sees the Batfamily standing around the cave. He looks at Bruce with confusion. "You told them?"

"I had to." Bruce says. "Selina's gone."

"Gone?" Alfred asks. He looks at Helena who was holding back tears. "Oh my."

They share a hug and Dick sighs. "So, what exactly happened Helena?"

Helena lets go of Alfred and stands close to him, her eyes still misty-eyed. "It was a few hours after you guys dropped me off." She starts. "Mom and I made dinner and we were just watching a movie. Then, someone knocked on the door. She looked at me and then told me to hide in the cupboard. So I grabbed the gun from her bedroom and hid in the cupboard."

"You saw the intruder right?" Bruce asks.

"There were more than one." She says. "They were dressed like ninjas, black from head to two with guns and katanas. They were fighting her until, one stuck one through her heart."

"I'm surprised you're so calm about this." Dick says.

"I'm his daughter. I've lost a lot of people. He's been preparing me for something like this since he came into my life." Helena states. "It's just, took a while for it to sink in."

Barbara looks down at her with a frown. "Well, I'm…sorry for your loss…"

"Thank you."

An awkward silence fell over the group as Alfred wraps an arm around Helena. "I do have some cookies in the warming drawer if you'd like one."

Helena smiles. "Your famous quadruple chocolate chunk?!" She exclaims.

"Of course!" Alfred exclaims.

The two walk forward up to the bat-elevator and to the Manor for Cookies.

When they were out of hearing distance, Dick turns to his adoptive father and sighs. "Now tell me," Dick says. "How come you never told me I had a sister?"

"Because I didn't know for a while." Bruce says. "The only way I found her was on patrol, with you."

"It was just after you took on the role of Robin." He says. "We were on patrol when a 5 year old was just about to get mugged. We swoop in and get her home safely, when I saw her go into her apartment. I saw Selina Kyle. The last time I saw her was 5 years ago."

"You fucked Catwoman? Selina Kyle?" Dick asks in astonishment.

"Not important." He says. "So, I, when they were gone took a DNA sample from her room. The result's proved it. She was mine."

"But that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me." Dick says.

"It's because Selina didn't want her near my life. The Batman or Bruce Wayne." He says. "So I just kept it from you, and from Alfred for a while. Selina let me see her, but I just couldn't tell anyone."

"What are you going to do now?" Barbara asks. "About Selina?"

"Find her," He says as he walks to the locker room, taking off his gloves. "Even if she's dead or alive."


End file.
